ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Justice League Movie
'''The LEGO Justice League Movie '''is an upcoming 2019 American-Danish 3D computer-animated action-adventure superhero-comedy film produced by Roy Lee, directed by Chris Mckay and written by Jared Stren, Michelle Morgan, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Raphael Bobs-Wakesberg. It is scheduled to release in theaters on July 12, 2019. NOTE: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION Storyline In the pure adrenaline that made "The LEGO Batman Movie" and "The LEGO Ninjago Movie" two great smash hits, director Chris Mckay, who teamed up with The Caped Crusader, returns to the DC universe with the bunch of new characters in "The LEGO Justice League Movie". The Justice League are the greatest team of heroes ever assembled, but a new enemy rises, Stephanwolf, he is created and dispatchedDarksied to conquer Earth once and for all, in order to save it, our greatest superfriends, who are also Master Builders and crime-fighters, must join forces and probably team up with allies, to stop Stephanwolf's plan before its to late. Cast * Will Arnett - Batman * Channing Tatum - Superman * Cobie Smulders - Wonder Woman * Jonah Hill - Green Lantern * Adam Devine - The Flash * Kevin Hart - Cyborg * Chris Hemsworth - Aquaman * Hugh Grant - Martian Manhunter * J.K Simmons - Steephanwolf Secondory Cast * Melissa Benoist - Supergirl * Jesse Eiensberg - Lex Luthor * Keith Ferguson - Bizzaro Superman * Ned Beatty - Black Manta * Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac * Nick Kroll - Captain Cold * Anna Faris - Cheetah * Kate Micucci - Giganta * Vin Diesel - Gorilla Grood * Conen O'Brien - The Riddler * Ken Page - Scarecrow * Patrick Stewret - Sinestro * Caul Farulo - Soloman Grandy * Jack Black - Toyman * Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Adam * Matt Lucas - Mattello * Andy Serkis - Parasite * TBA - Poison Ivy * Ryan Potter - Nightwing * Noel Fisher - Beast Boy * Gina Roderiguez - Starfire * Tassia Farmiga - Raven * Siri - The Hall of Justice Computer * Margot Robbie - Harley Quinn Cameo Cast * Nail Cassy - Rowan * Eddie Murphy - The Wither Strom * Angelina Jolie - Bellatrix Lestrange * Brad Garrett - The Krang * Matt Sloan - Darth Vader * Joel McHale - X-PO Soundtrack * Coldplay - Forever * Justin Timberlake - Celebration * Sia - Holding Out for a Hero * Will Arnett - Untitled Self Portarit * Fifth HarmonySia - Everything Is Awesome ft. Vanilla Ice * Will Arnett - Batman's Rock Theme * Ariana Grande - Holding Out for a Hero (Mix Tape) ft. Little Mix * Shawn Mendes - Is It Me You're Looking For? * Hans Zimmer - Rise of Stephanwolf/Lex Luther Crashes The Party * Hans Zimmer - Boat Chase * Hans Zimmer - Arkham Break-in * Hans Zimmer - Metor Shower * Hans Zimmer - Welcome To The Hall of Justice * Hans Zimmer - Welcome to The Green Lantern Crops * Hans Zimmer - Sinestro Attacks * Hans Zimmer - To Cage Stephanwolf * Hans Zimmer - The Fifth Dimension * Hans Zimmer - Opened The Rift * Hans Zimmer - Invasion In Metropolis * Hans Zimmer - Escaping The Wither * Hans Zimmer - I Don't Want Them To Hurt You Again * Hans Zimmer - Hall of Villains * Hans Zimmer - Batman's In The Dimension * Hans Zimmer - The League of Babs * Hans Zimmer - Restoring The Earth * Hans Zimmer - A Team's End? Sets Wave 1 * The Bat Tumbler * The Jalvlin * The Invisible Jet * Stryker's Island Break-In * Steephanwolf's Mech Walker * The Batwing * The LexBoat * The LexBot * Batman and Nightwing Vs. Clayface * Green Lantern Vs. Sinestro Wave 2 * The Batmoblie 2.0 * The Super Hoverpod * The Invisible Jet 2.0 * The Green Jet * The Cosmic Treadmill * The Cyborg-a-Nator * Aquaman's Water Brigade * Giganta Vs Godzilla * Soloman Grundy Smash Attack * Killer Croc's Muncher Minifigures Line * Bizzaro Superman * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Cheetah * Toyman * Black Adam * Matello * Parasite * El Diablo * Captain Boomerang * Deadshot * Harley Quinn * Kantana * Bruce Wayne * Dick Grayson Category:Warner Animation Group Category:2019 Films Category:DC Comics